Oblivious
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Sam and Freddie don't realize that they are in love. Everyone else does, though. Will this wild pair of friends ever wake up? You'll have to read to find out. This is a Seddie Fanfic and it focuses on them.  FTW!
1. Ham, Bacon, and other meat products

**A****/N This story will be a Seddie Crazy Train to the point where you might be overloaded and want to jump out. Please don't. **

**Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.**

**

* * *

**

**Ham, Bacon, and other meat products.**

_Sam's POV_**  
**

The day that my dad left was the most meat-filled day at that point. I would have days of much more meat later on. He made me bacon that morning. He hadn't done that in a long time. It smelled so good and was very delicious. He taught me how to make it, saying I might need to know how to make my own someday. Little did I know that someday would be coming very soon. For lunch I had my first ham sandwich. It was far better than turkey and bologna, for sure. I savored every bite. He smiled the whole time. He told me that he loves me and I will always be his little princess. Mom confronted him then. They started yelling. I didn't understand what they were saying. He went out the door and slammed it. He came back later with a kitten struggling and yowling in his arms. It was missing a leg. He said he bought the kitten just for me. I hugged the little creature close and named him Frothy. My mom randomly said she would get Melanie a dog for her birthday, and that she hopes it eats my cat. That really hurt. I was so mad at her for saying such a terrible thing. My father agreed, and told her just that.

For dinner he went out and got Fried Chicken and proclaimed only I could eat it. Mom and Melanie were mad. That made me happy. I devoured it eagerly. Dad told me he loves me again. I say it back, wondering why he was saying it so much. After dinner I go into the kitchen to ask dad if he could get me an alligator for my birthday so it would eat Melanie's dog. I never got the chance. Him and mom were yelling and cussing and throwing things. I hid under the table and hoped it would end soon. I started crying when daddy said he was outta here. I ran at him and clung to his leg asking him not to go and leave me with my sickening sister and witch of a mother. My mom pulled me off his leg and called me a worthless brat. She hit me and threw me at the wall. My dad slapped her in the face and told her to learn how to treat her own daughter. Then he came over and said he just needed some fresh air, and that he'd be back. However, he wouldn't be coming home.

I stayed up all night, sitting on the stairway. I waited and waited for him to come through that door. I fell asleep on the stairs. My mom shook me awake. She told me to come to the living room and sit. She sat staring at the floor for a long time. Frothy came in and crawled on my lap. I stroked his ears and he purred happily. My sister tried to reach out and pet him, but he hissed. What a good cat. Finally my mother spoke. She was crying. She told us the terrible news that our father had been killed in a car accident. My sister got a sad look and stared down at the floor. I started sobbing. So did my mom. She said through the tears that they found a note in the glove compartment. He wrote that he loves us all so much. His car was acting funny, the brake not working right. He must have wrote it just in case. He had called 911 saying that his brake was failing and he might need an ambulance. It's assumed that he must have came to a stop sign or a stop light and his break stopped working. He crashed into another car and was found near dead and then died on the ride to the hospital. My vision was blurred by the pain. I ran to the kitchen and devoured three sandwiches, one of turkey, one of bologna, and one of ham. I also ate two hotdogs. Then I went out the door and took off running to Carly's. This was a while ago. I was only eleven.

From that moment on, I pretty much only ate meat and I ate a lot of it. Whenever I bite into the succulent meat, usually ham, bacon, or chicken, it brings the memories of the day before he died rushing back. His smiling face. It helps to fill the hollow in my stomach from his absence. It makes the pain subside, if only for a little. I eat and eat then I burn off the carbs. Fredward always wonders how I seem to devour so much but I never gain weight. I don't explain to him. I just tell him to shut up. He makes me ham sandwiches. I was crying this one time. I heard myself asking for my dad. Saying I wanted him to make me a sandwich. Of course, since my dad is long gone, Freddie made it instead. I punched him, but he seemed satisfied for some reason when I happily dug my teeth into the meat. He cooks me bacon sometimes too. On Saturday. I woke up one morning to the sweet smell. I actually hugged him and told him he's an awesome sexy beast. He chuckled and got this smirk on his face. I slapped him, took the bacon, and ate it. He occasionally gets me fried chicken on Saturday night as well. I'm always mean to him. I never say thanks.

I love meat. I don't think I could live without it. Just like insulting Freddie. We bet once that I couldn't last a week without meat. I socked him in the abdomen and told him he wouldn't be able to handle me if I didn't have meat. I said that I would be more violent and I would take out all my anger out on him. I felt doubt. I would need something to fill the emptiness I would get. I don't know what I would use to refill it without meat. There's no food that reminds me of my father before he died, or makes me feel better about his loss. I suppose I would be meaner to poor Fredward, who has to put up with enough already. I would probably start shoveling more Phat Cakes. My dad always bought them for me when I did my homework or passed a test. Some could say he spoiled me, but really, he was making up for the all the attention my mom gave to Melanie. My dad somehow kept her from getting a lot of meat. It was for me exclusively, besides himself and my mom and my sister on occasion. My sister became a vegetarian as sort of a rebellion to show she didn't care. I thought that was just stupid.

I like fried chicken. I like. Fried Chicken. I. Like. Fried. Chicken. Fried Chicken is what I like. I love Fre-. I shake my head. What the hell was that? I was just falling asleep, thinking about Fried Chicken when suddenly Freddork's face appeared in my mind. I quickly erased it. Why would I think about him? Well he did bring me it a few times.. not like it matters.. right? I'm just being silly. I get up, my stomach feeling empty. I burst through the door of Carly's apartment unannounced and I go straight to the fridge. I think I hear Freddie say something from behind me. I ignore it. I open the fridge and reach for the package of ham. My hand lands on the cold surface of the shelf. No ham. I rummage through the cold food holding appliance. Still no ham. I growl in annoyance and I walk back to the living room for some reason. Maybe to demand Freddie to get me some more ham. I assume that I must have eaten it and forgot. Then I see it. My heart beats faster and I feel the adrenaline of hunger and anger rushing through my brain. He lifts a small piece of what likely used to be a sandwich and puts it in his mouth. I watch with narrowed eyes as he chews and swallows. His own eyes are focusing on the computer screen. He doesn't seem to notice me standing there.

"What kind of meat was on that sandwich?" I ask, making my face emotionless.

He only glances up before replying,"Ham.. it's all there was.."

"All there was huh?" I screech.

Then it seems to dawn on him. He looks up, wide eyed. I lunge onto him. We fall on the floor. I bang his head against the floor and he cries out. I growl in his face. He kicks and flails, desperately trying to get free. He's gotten stronger, I'll give him that. I hold down his shoulders. I lift my left hand and clench it into a tight fist so that my palm hurts from my fingernails. I start punching him, screaming insults and profanities at him. I punch him in the face, the chest, the stomach. I turn him over and pull his arm behind his back, yelling some more. He cries and pleads and says he's sorry. Somehow, this just makes me more angry. I tear him up off the floor. His nose is bleeding and a bruise is forming on his face. I throw him into the door. I grab his shirt before he can react and toss him hard onto the floor. He is on his butt now and kicks his legs out, scooting away from me in a hurry.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT MY HAM?" I scream as loud as I can. He recoils and looks very afraid.

"I... I don't know.. please Sam.. I wasn't.. I wasn't thinking.. I'M SORRY OKAY! I CAN GET YOU MORE!" He's standing right in front of me now. Just a little too close.

"You _bet_ you will! So help me, if you _ever_ do this again, you won't be able to stand up when I'm done with you!" I snarl in his face. He gulps. Then to my shock, he smirks.

He calmly turns around and walks over to the table. He picks up a plastic package. _No... _He is still smiling as he pulls the last piece of ham out of the package. I glare at him pointedly. Daring him. He takes the dare. He's certainly asking for it. Why is he doing this? He's crazy. That's all. He's a lunatic. He slips it in his mouth. He moans as he chews it. I watch, fuming, as he consumes every last piece. I circle him. He looks a little frightened now. There's this look he's got that tells me he realizes what he's done is practically a death sentence. I grab his shirt collar and push him onto the wall. His breathing is unsteady. I push close to him, our noses pushed together. His breathing is heavier. My voice is low and quiet, with a tone of threat.

"You are buying me five whole packages of ham. You will not eat meat for a week. And if you do..." I pause looking into his fearful eyes. I notice that our mouths are very close. In fact, my lips are almost touching his. A wave of emotion along with a few memories flow with the closeness.

"The pain will be so intense you will wish you never even _saw_ my beloved meat."

* * *

**Interesting? Horrible? Please review, I'd like to know :)**


	2. Cats and a dog

_**Coming Up: **_

_**Frothy may be gone, but now two cute baby animals will fill empty spaces and make a grand arrival at a double party!**_

_**Date the story starts in: March 16th**_

_**Date the story ends: March 17th**_

_**Freddie's birthday is February and Sam's is April.  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

I place flowers on the grave solemnly. He was a great cat. Well, to me anyway. Frothy, the three legged, half blind, half deaf ball of fury, hated everyone but me. He even hated Melanie. The cat was like another part of me that my father brought home out of nowhere. I loved him so much, maybe even more than meat. I trudge to Carly's, feeling really down.

"Hey Carls," I say, waltzing right into the apartment and falling on the couch.

"Hi!," She greets happily before adding,"you look sad what's wrong?"

"Frothy died," I inform her, looking down at my shoes.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She sighs hugging me.

We sit in silence for a moment.

"I have this good idea, and please hear me out," She blurts suddenly. I look at her suspiciously. This can't be good.

"Okay... what is it?" I ask carefully.

"Since _our good friend_ Freddie was sick and couldn't have a party, I was thinking about throwing a bash for you both tomorrow," She suggests, her voice hopeful.

"That's absurd," I comment, rolling my eyes.

"Come on!" She exclaims.

"Ugh fine, but I'm not associating with any of his loser friends," I growl.

"You don't have to.. but you do have to try to be _nice _to him, and hang out with him and-" She smirks.

I raise my voice and start,"No I don't-" but I get cut off anyway.

"Yes you are! and you are getting him a gift!"

I groan. This sixteenth birthday party is _not _going to be sweet _at all. _I curl up and whine some more. I don't know what expression Carly is wearing, but I imagine it's something along the lines of a mother scolding a child.

"Have a heart, he's your friend!" She encourages.

"What the hell would I even get him?" I shout, sitting up and glaring.

"I don't know! You've never gotten him anything," She sighs,"At least get him a card or something."

Sam looks thoughtful for a second. She recalls a conversation Freddie had with his mom that she overheard. She snaps her fingers.

"I have an idea!" She shouts, before leaving. Carly raises her eyebrows with confusion.

**Freddie's POV**

I recently talked with Carly about having a double party to celebrate both Sam and I's birthdays since I was sick. I suppose it must be convenient in some way. Maybe she's just experimenting. More than likely she's trying to get Sam to be more well.. _friendly _to me. I shudder thinking about the people she might invite just to piss me off. I should bring my nerdiest friends to show that she can't just push me around like that. Especially Reuben.. apparently he's still obsessed with her.. I heard rumors of a shrine. **A/N this is a foreshadow of a future chapter, hehe ;)** There's a knock on my door. I go to it and Carly walks in.

"The idea is a go! Sam was reluctant, but I think I convinced her," She tells me excitedly.

"Great. I'm thrilled," I reply sarcastically.

Carly ignores me and speaks again,"Get her a present, and try to talk with her and stuff at the party."

"What what the fuck am I supposed to get her? Oh I know! Bacon. Or Ham," I suggest.

"Just think of something damn it! And it can't be food," She responds loudly, bordering on a shout.

"Food is Sam's life! Anyway, she sent me a bunch of mean texts earlier, What's her problem?" I inquire.

The texts were extremely awful and there was a lot of them. Something is obviously up. Usually I have to offend/upset Sam in some way to get flamed via text. Via. I don't know why she likes that word so much. She's a strange one. Carly is silent for a while and looks thoughtful.

"I don't think she'd want you to know but," Carly pauses, unsure, before answering sadly,"her cat died.. she loved him so much, maybe more than ham."

That was a shocker. More than ham? Pfft! Her cat never liked me, really. He did purr and sit on my lap while I fed him bacon. He was so much like Sam.. not such a good thing. He was so handicapped it was amazing the cat moved around.. though he mostly slept like his owner. That makes me really think. If I get Sam a cat, she'll surely love me forever and never be mean again. That would be pure bliss.. but also a little weird. I hope at least she's still a little aggressive. I kind of like it. I grab my coat and set off.

Carly follows after me and shouts down the hallway,"Where are you going?"

**No one's POV**

Sam walks into the large building and loud noises fill her ears. She walks over to the dog cages. Yep, she's going to get Freddie a dog. He's always wanted one. His mother refused, too protective of her overly clean house. Surely though, she can't turn the dog down if it's a present. If she does anyway, then Freddie can keep the dog at Carly's since he's there a lot anyway. Sam stops at a cute brown and white puppy wagging its tail, but not barking. **(A/N there is a picture of the dog in my profile) **One of the people that works there comes over.

"Would you like her? She's a little shy, but well behaved," the pet care-taker named Judy informs Sam.

"Yeah this one," Sam replies.

Judy opens the cage and reaches for the puppy. She shies away a little before coming back and sniffing the person's hand. They go to the reception and Sam pays for the puppy. She decides to name Freddie's present Ham, because she doesn't feel like thinking of a better one. Fredward can always change it anyway.

Shortly after Sam leaves, Freddie arrives. He walks right where the cats are. There are lots of them. He's not sure how he's going to choose. He is strolling down the hall by the cages when one catches his attention. The food is spread out everywhere and there doesn't seem to be a sign of a cat inside. He looks closer to realize the kitten is sitting back in the corner, a mean look in its eyes. **(A/N picture also in my profile)** It steps out and hisses. Freddie jumps back in surprise.

"You want him?" A chuckle comes from an employee who has come to stand behind Freddie. The teenage boy jumps again.

He looks thoughtfully at the ginger blue-eyed kitten as it picks off the rest of its food before replying,"Yeah I'll take him."

As the employee opens the cage the kitten takes a swing with his tiny claws and hisses again. The employee named Jack picks the kitten up, which bites the hands that hold his little body. Jack grits his teeth but keeps his cool. He shoves the kitten into a cage when they get up front and closes the door quickly. Freddie bestows him the name of Vinny and leaves.

Later on, at the party, it is more fun and exciting then the birthday teens expected. Lots of games and chatty people. Carly's bickering sidekicks even manage to get along a bit with few arguments. Sam and Freddie have hidden their presents for each other. Freddie decides to give Sam his present before she gets the chance to.

"Sam, I heard about Frothy, I'm so sorry," Freddie comforts as he walks up to her.

"Yeah I love that little guy," She says sadly, not minding that he knows. It was inevitable that Carly would tell him.

"I got you something," He tells her casually.

"Food?" She asks, boredom in her voice.

"No! It's better!" He exclaims before going and bringing the cage over.

"Is it multiple things? Is that why it's in a box?" She inquires simply.

"Just open it!" Freddie half shouts unable to keep himself from smiling widely.

Sam rolls her eyes, but does just that. With a loud mew, the kitten launches out of the cage and onto Sam's lap.

"Oh em gee! A kitten! He's so cute!" She squeals happily, stroking him with her fingers,"Freddie you're the best!"

"Yeah I know," He smirks,"Where's my present?"

To his surprise, Sam picks up the kitten and rushes off. He doubts she has anything for him, or anything good, when she returns with a cage similar to his. Freddie's eyes widen. Sam opens the cage eagerly and a puppy slowly crawls out, looking and sniffing cautiously. Freddie smiles and picks up the puppy. He looks at Sam, whose focus is on the kitten. He can't believe that she actually got him a meaningful gift.

"Wow, thanks Sam," He says. She doesn't acknowledge his comment.

She questions instead,"What should I name him?"

"Well I kinda named him Vinny, but you can change it," He replies.

"No that's alright," She continues,"but why Vinny?"

"It's the uh, nickname for a type of cheese, because he's yellowish," He explains. **(A/N That is true :D) **

"You are such a dork," She remarks, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, I wonder what goofy name you gave my puppy," He muses.

"Ham," She giggles.

"Of course," He shakes his head.

They stare at each for a moment. Then the two friends lean over and hug each other.

* * *

**Interesting? OOC? Please review, I'd like to know :)**

**Sorry it took so long, I was sick and then I got busy with other things :(  
**


End file.
